


Small Packages

by StarlightInHerEyes22



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, BAMF!Merlin, Bromance, Gen, Humour, Just Read it :), Lots of bromance, Merlin!whump, a bit of everything, confused!Agravaine, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightInHerEyes22/pseuds/StarlightInHerEyes22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles, mainly set in and around Series 4 and 5. Will contain light crack, angst, whump, BROMANCE... anything that tickles my fancy, really. Now complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Merlin, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waxpet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxpet/gifts).



> *Pokes head out of hole she has been living under* HI! So, this is the first fanfic I've ever posted. Not the first one I've ever written - I have over 150 000 words of Merlin fanfiction squirreled away in the recesses of my computer, waiting to be posted when I'm finally happy with it. In the mean time, please read these and send me lots of lovely reviews! I've got twenty drabbles written so far, and plans for a few more, but what I write will really depend on what you ask me for. Please note that, hopeless bromantic that I am, I don't write slash. Sorry!

₪₪₪₪₪

He kept looking.

He would always keep looking.

It didn’t matter that none but his closest knights – the ones who felt a certain absence just as strongly as he did – were the only ones to accompany him anymore.

It didn’t matter that the council didn’t approve.

He didn’t even care about the magic anymore.

He just wanted his friend back.

So he kept looking. And every night, in his dreams, he would see his friend’s face – the despair, the hurt, the unfathomable loss – as the king made his biggest mistake.

And every night, a merlin falcon drifted far above. Watching.

₪₪₪₪₪


	2. Finding Merlin, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin hears a conversation with the woods that was meant for him, anyway.

₪₪₪₪₪

Merlin flitted through the night, alighting on a branch above his friend’s heads, like he always did. They never noticed, never realised that someone was guarding them.

Merlin wondered if they would ever stop chasing him. If they really hated him that much.

The moon climbed, and began to fall. Merlin watched on.

Dawn peeked over the horizon. And with it, the king ceased his tossing and turning, and rose. Merlin hesitated, and followed silently as Arthur strode out of the camp without a backwards glance.

And he listened as the king poured out his heart to the patient woods.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews! Prompts!


	3. Finding Merlin, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in this mini-series. Our boys might just be back together.

₪₪₪₪₪

Eventually, Arthur’s words ran dry.

When they did, he stood in silence, wishing wistfully that he could say them to the person they were meant for. Then, maybe, he could make this right.

Arthur’s head snapped to the side as the sound of swooping wings filtered through the silent woods behind him, followed by the thud of booted feet. His mouth fell open. Tears brimmed in his eyes – tears that he would deny ever after.

“…Arthur.”

“Merlin...”

Arthur took two steps forward, and threw his arms around his best friend.

It was a very long time before he let go.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me prompts!


	4. Pink Soap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine and Merlin and shenanigans. Leon is resigned.

₪₪₪₪₪

Leon quirked one eyebrow. Two guilty faces looked back at him.

“Well.”

“Umm… it’s not what it looks like?”

“So you’re not dying the king’s battle-horse pink?”

“No. Absolutely not,” Gwaine assured him, and Merlin nodded hastily, up to his elbows in bright red liquid. “This is just… soap.”

“Right. Soap. And the ribbons?”

“Gwaine needed something to tie his hair back with,” Merlin quipped, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from his partner-in-crime. Leon nodded sagely.

He wondered briefly if this classified as some form of treason.

Then he shrugged, turned, and walked serenely out of the stables.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! Hope you like it. Please comment :)


	5. Until My Friends Get Back Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reasons why Merlin shouldn't go looking for firewood alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some whump/ violence (not much, but still).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything ;). That goes for the last few chapters as well.

₪₪₪₪₪

Merlin spat blood, twirling his sword in the expert manner he had picked up from Arthur. It was about the only thing that Arthur had taught him to do with a sword, but still. It looked impressive.

“Getting tired, boy?” the bandit sneered, kicking Merlin’s already scattered stack of firewood out of the way as his cronies laughed. “You think you can beat me? How much longer do you think that you can keep this up for?”

“I don’t have to beat you,” Merlin said with a savage grin. “I just have to keep you here… until Arthur gets back.”

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reference to my favourite book of all time, The Lies of Locke Lamora by Scott Lynch. If your fan of Merlin (or bromance, or banter, or, I don't know, BROMANCE) you'll love it ^_^


	6. Until My Friends Get Back Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and the knights get back.

₪₪₪₪₪

When Arthur got back, Merlin was about two seconds away from being run through. For the second time, by the look of him.

His hunting knife sailed through the air, sending the man threatening his friend falling to the floor. Then the knights flooded forwards, forming an angry wall between Merlin and his persecutors and washing them away.

Arthur was by Merlin’s side in an instant, assessing injuries and muttering insults to mask his fear, supporting the smaller man so he wouldn’t fall.

“Knew you’d get here,” Merlin slurred contentedly. “Knew you’d come.”

“Idiot,” Arthur said shakily. “I’ll always come.”

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, please *adorable puppy eyes*


	7. Until My Friends Get Back Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7! Here there be bromance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. For entertainment purposes only.

₪₪₪₪₪

The first thing they did when they reached Camelot was rush a half-conscious Merlin to Gaius.

The second was hover outside the physician’s chambers, bickering over whose fault it had been.

The third thing, as soon as Merlin was allowed back out into the world – with numerous snow-white bandages, a sling for one arm, and an impressive collection of bruises – was drag him to the training grounds and shove a sword in his uninjured hand.

And every week afterwards, one of them went and taught Merlin to defend himself. Just in case next time they didn’t get back soon enough.

₪₪₪₪₪


	8. Shadow of the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival remembers the first time he met Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Me no ownie. Sad Face. 
> 
> This one is for loves2read, for his? her? lovely comment on the last chapter. Hope you like this one!

₪₪₪₪₪

Percival hadn’t really thought about Merlin much when they’d first met. He’d barely noticed the small lad who followed the prince like a shadow, blotted out by his grandeur. No-one really noticed Merlin, it seemed.

So he’d been surprised to find out that this was Lancelot’s friend. This quirky farm-lad, like so many back home – but not really like anyone he’d ever met at all – was the one that they’d ridden half way across the Five Kingdom’s to help. The one that Lance spoke about with such respect.

Now he always noticed Merlin. Because now Merlin was his friend, too.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you want to see next :)


	9. Draw Up Your Battle Lines Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly crack-ish. Arthur pays attention for once. Will lead to one rather confused!Agravaine. Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... just a thought (prompted by loves2read's comment) but if anyone does want me to expand on any of these, let me know and I'd be happy to :)
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to take a one for themselves as a prompt for a longer fic, feel free. I'd be chuffed, actually. Just let me know so I can read/ comment! I'd especially love to see someone's take on this mini-series... mwah ha ha!

₪₪₪₪₪

Arthur listened when Agravaine whispered about his father’s legacy, urging him to kill Caerleon where he knelt, helpless and unarmed – urging him to ignore Merlin’s advice.

Less than a week later, they were at war.

He listened when his uncle insinuated all sorts of things about Gaius, and let himself lapse into momentarily thinking that his trusted advisor was a traitor – against Merlin’s protests.

Next thing he knew, Gaius had been abducted, tortured, and nearly killed.

So when Agravaine came to him, whispering and insinuating all sorts of things about Merlin, Arthur told him very politely to go to hell.

₪₪₪₪₪


	10. Draw Up Your Battle Lines Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agravaine comes to the decision that Camelot would be much more comfortable without Merlin in it. Things do not go as planned.

₪₪₪₪₪

Agravaine was not particularly fond of being told to go to hell – politely or otherwise.

He ground his teeth in private, wondering when he had lost so much of his hard-won influence over the king – and coming to the conclusion that the serving boy had to go.

It was not as easy as he had thought it would be.

Poisons didn’t seem to have any effect. Daggers in the dark never found their mark. Accidental slips off of the battlements became accidental slips off of the battlements on the parts of his hired assassins.

Very soon, Agravaine was rather confused.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite mini-series in this collection so far. I hope you guys like it to, because it's probably going to be popping back up at some point.


	11. Draw Up Your Battle-lines Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is nervous. He decides that it's time to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. No profit is being made. 
> 
> Chapter 11! Prompts! Reviews!

₪₪₪₪₪

Before long, Merlin was understandably twitchy, having developed something of a phobia concerning dark corners. Or being alone. Or being in public. Or eating.

Suffice to say, he was twitchy in general.

This had to stop.

Merlin started scheming.

A week later, Merlin heard rumours. Of how Lord Agravaine’s immaculate black clothing had mysteriously come apart at the seams in court, and his shiny dark hair had slid right off – like a wig that _some_ one had artfully attacked with a knife.

The next time Merlin saw Agravaine, he smiled widely. Almost...wolfishly. The lord blanched.

The near-death experiences stopped.

₪₪₪₪₪


	12. Drawing Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon, noble-man that he is, has been trained in both warfare and the arts. So why is Gwaine so much better at this than him? Just a bit of fluff that made me happy :)

₪₪₪₪₪

“What’s that?”

Leon sighed, frustrated. “A hawk.”

“It looks like a unicorn with rabbit’s ears,” was Gwaine’s assessment. “Oi, Merlin! He’s blaspheming your namesake!”

“I don’t think that’s the right context for that word,” Leon said mildly, setting aside his stick of charcoal. “Give that back,” he said indignantly as Gwaine swooped, spinning the parchment around and adding his own – undoubtedly obscene – sketch in the corner.

“Hey – wait, what?”

Gwaine smirked above his perfect rendering of the bird in question. “This is a hawk,” he said smugly, tapping his nose with the charcoal – oblivious to the dirty smudges left behind.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I won't be able to update over weekends (sorry...) but I'll see you all next week with a brand new drabble! ^_^


	13. The Secret Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot ponders his friendship with Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I hope you all had a great weekend, awesome people. This work is nearly at 200 hits! I'm so excited! 
> 
> Thanks to Hep0katti and guest for leaving kudos ^_^

₪₪₪₪₪

Lancelot knew there were still things Merlin didn’t tell him.

Merlin was a good person. He was kind, and loyal, and brave. He was also a compulsive liar. Not that he meant anyone harm – he just never seemed able to truthfully tell anyone anything about himself. Merlin instinctively kept his secrets close. And he had many secrets. Harmless things… silly things… deadly, bitter, dangerous things.

He’d known Merlin for years, and Lancelot didn’t even know his last name.

He didn’t know why, every year, Merlin went down to the lake and left a bowl of strawberries.

Perhaps he never would.

₪₪₪₪₪


	14. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Merlin feels lonely. Feel-good angst (if that's a thing).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another drabble!

₪₪₪₪₪

Sometimes, Merlin got lonely.

Sometimes he felt destiny’s weight crushing him.

When that happened, he got up with the sun and wordlessly left the citadel.

Sometimes he went down to the lake, and spoke to the one that he couldn’t see, but knew in his heart to be listening.

Sometimes he found the druids, and spent an hour sitting and conversing with their elders.

Sometimes he called Aithusa, and watched with pride as the sunlight glinted off of the dragon’s scales, and Aithusa chirped and flitted playfully about.

And in these moments, Merlin knew that he wasn’t alone. Not really.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed the writer! Comments and kudos much appreciated!
> 
> Starlight, out.


	15. Happy Birthday, Arthur Pendragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag to s5ep3. Leon gives Arthur a birthday present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself laugh while writing this. Hopefully someone else will get a giggle out of it, too. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, am making no money, and hope you are still enjoying these fics ^_^

₪₪₪₪₪

The king watched in no small unease as his first knight shifted uncomfortably in front of him, looking for all the world like a small boy asking to be friends.

“You got me… a birthday present?”

“Umm… yes, sire. Happy birthday, sire.”

Arthur gingerly accepted the cloth wrapped bundle, surreptitiously weighing both the gift and the chances that this was a practical joke. He glanced around furtively, but couldn’t spot Gwaine loitering anyway nearby. Taking this as a good sign, he gathered his courage and pulled away the wrapping.

“…Oh. How thoughtful.” It was a book.

A book of… poetry.

₪₪₪₪₪  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and prompts much appreciated.


	16. Worth Every Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandits. Just... bandits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is not a death-fic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

₪₪₪₪₪

Usually, Gwaine had Arthur to blame. This time he didn’t.

He watched, suspended between two bandits, fighting and roaring like a caged animal, as the thugs closed in with fists and boots and swords, as Merlin struggled and cried out and was knocked down _again_ and _again_ , and Gwaine was utterly _useless_.

When he did manage to wrench his way free, he left none of them alive.

The patrol found them, hours later – found him clinging to Merlin’s unmoving form, snarling at anyone who dared approach and hugging his friend close, as if that alone could tether Merlin to life.

₪₪₪₪₪


	17. Worth Every Hour Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine doesn't care what anyone has to say; he's failed.

₪₪₪₪₪

“Gwaine.”

“Don’t, Arthur.”

“Gwaine, you’re hurt. You have to let Gaius look at you.”

“Gaius can damn well look at Merlin. I’m fine.”

“Gwaine!” Arthur cried, frustrated, desperately trying to choke down his own, mind-numbing terror at the memory of the still, white form lying in the cot next-door. “Gaius has already looked at Merlin. He’s alive, do you hear me? Merlin’s going to live. You saved him.”

When his knight looked back up at him, his eyes were haunted. “Don’t say that, Arthur. Don’t say I saved him.”

“But-”

“I should have tried harder.”

_I should have tried harder._

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was SO HARD not to make this a death fic (which I have never written before). I was literally sitting there for twenty minutes convincing myself NOT to write the exact words that would make me bawl my eyes out. I was going to have Gwaine say "Gaius can damn well look at Merlin," and then have Arthur trying to convince him that Merlin was dead BUT... I just couldn't. Hope you don't mind ;)


	18. Worth Every Hour Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine has a few things to say to Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about yesterday's single update - life is a bit hectic at the moment! I have my apology ready and waiting though. Sorry about the wait on this, but the first chapter of the promised extended version of 'Until My Friends Get Back' is complete! I'll be posting it in the next few hours, so check it out ^_^
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

₪₪₪₪₪

Gathering the courage to visit Merlin was hard. Saying the words he needed to wasn’t.

“You’re my first – best – friend,” Gwaine said quietly. “You’re worth every hour I spend in this city. But I failed to protect you. I’m sorry I wasn’t the friend you needed, or deserved. And I promise, if anyone tries to hurt you again, I’ll die before I let them.”

Merlin smiled sleepily.

“You didn’t fail,” he chuckled. “You’re the best… best friend…”

Something tight eased in his chest at Merlin’s deep, even breath.

But, on his mother’s grave, he swore he would keep his promise.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos = more updates :D


	19. The Man Who Knows All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of bandits consider the pros and cons of attacking Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly one-fifth of the way through these! I'd really appreciate some prompts at this point, to help me keep up with my updating schedule ^_^. Also, as promised, the extended version of Until My Friends Get Back is now up and running! Check it out! Let me know what you think of my first uploaded multi-chapter fic!

₪₪₪₪₪

“They say there’s a man in Camelot, who sees all. They say words spoken in private have a way of getting back to him, and that he knows the moment anyone plots against the king.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Owen,” the other bandit said roughly. “I heard someone saying that Emrys himself lived up in that castle, and that old King Uther once married a troll. You can’t believe anything you’re told these days.”

“I don’t care,” Owen said firmly. “I wouldn’t go near Camelot or its king with a ten foot pole, not for all the gold in the world.”

₪₪₪₪₪


	20. Draw Up Your Battle-Lines Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of confused!Agravaine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if your still keeping with these drabbles, I hope you enjoy the return of Merlin and Agravaine's turf war. Be sure to leave a comment on your way out ^_^

₪₪₪₪₪

Morgana’s newest plan was in motion.

She’d wanted him to take Merlin out first, but Agravaine managed to steer his mistress away from that idea. As it was, this time he was to target the knights. Chip away at Arthur’s loyal following.

Every time he moved within the citadel, however, he found Merlin. Just… standing there. Watching, with unnaturally bright, dancing blue eyes. As if the boy was… daring him. As if he knew.

Nevertheless, Agravaine managed to plant incriminating evidence of sorcery in one chamber, and organise two other... accidents.

After all, not everyone could have Merlin’s luck.

Right?

₪₪₪₪₪


	21. Draw Up Your Battle-Lines Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin does not approve of people attacking his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: does anyone know how to add illustrations to a chapter? kichia437 drew up an adorable, evilly innocent Merlin for this chapter, and I'd love to put it up but I can't quite figure out how to go about it.

₪₪₪₪₪

Wrong.

The magical amulet disappeared, and Agravaine had to call off his search of Percival’s chambers when Arthur started making suspicious comments regarding his supposed tip-off.

The crystal cropped back up later – in one of his informants’ apartments.

The… accidents never happened. Agravaine heard Leon and Gwaine talking sadly about the apple-seller they’d stumbled across, all of her (poisoned) apples mysteriously struck by worms and rot.

The next day, after breakfast, the lord was struck by a mysterious fever, stomach cramping and nausea making him utterly miserable.

When he called for a physician, he found Merlin standing above him.

Smiling.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great weekend, everyone!


	22. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Morgana ever tempted, when Merlin was in her hut, to just end it right there, despite her plans for Arthur?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update today. I'm super busy this week, so I'm not actually sure if I'll be able to update at all tomorrow or the next day. I'll try my best, though ^_^
> 
> Enjoy!

₪₪₪₪₪

She watches him hanging, suspended, from the roof of her hut. Defenceless. Helpless.

It would be so, so easy to take her revenge, right here, right now.

She summons up the memories of each and every time he has betrayed her and holds them close in her heart, feeding her rage and hatred and willing them to help her drive the dagger home.

She raises the knife determinedly, her hands shaking.

And the next thing she knows, the blade is clattering to the floor, and she is stumbling back in horror.

She just… can’t do it.

And she wonders why.

₪₪₪₪₪


	23. The White Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur hears rumours of a white dragon in the forests of Camelot. Can't have that, can we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure how interesting this one is, but I hope you enjoy :D

₪₪₪₪₪

The minute they heard the first dragon sightings, Arthur was ordering his men into the forest. Strangely, Merlin was nowhere to be found, and Arthur was forced to leave without him.

They found the white dragon easily enough. But it wasn’t alone.

The tall, cloaked figure standing protectively in-front of it looked oddly familiar. But before Arthur could place him, he found himself blinded, foreign words ringing in his ears.

When he opened his eyes, he and his men were back in Camelot.

When they rode sheepishly back to the clearing, both dragon and sorcerer had vanished without a trace.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all tomorrow! (Hopefully). Kudos and comments might just be the extra incentive I need to find the time to update :P


	24. Sunday Roast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin does NOT like Serkets...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did manage to wrangle half an hour in which to update this work... mainly motivated by all of the comments/ kudos that I found on my works this morning! Holy crow, guys! I am so happy at the moment, people are giving me weird looks because I can't stop smiling... and I don't care :D
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, particularly loves2read, as always, and Raynebowe, who left no less than SEVEN comments on this work yesterday. Wow. I am amazed. You are amazing ^_^

₪₪₪₪₪

Here’s the thing.

The thing was this.

Merlin didn’t like Serkets. He wouldn’t say that he was afraid of them. Just that they made him slightly… twitchy.

So it was entirely not his fault when, upon stumbling into a nest of the beasts while out on patrol with the knights, his first, sub-conscious reaction was to fry the lot of them, immediately and with extreme prejudice.

One thought. Poof. Three-dozen roasted, barbecued, sautéed scorpions. Crisis averted.

He glanced furtively at Arthur, wondering what his reaction to spontaneous combustion would be.

The king shrugged.

“Well,” Arthur said, miffed. “That was odd.”

₪₪₪₪₪


	25. Unexpected Occurances Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack-ish. Merlin is confused by Arthur's reaction to his magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter for today ^_^
> 
> Disclaimer: I still do not own Merlin

₪₪₪₪₪

“What do you mean, cool?” Merlin demanded, outraged.

“That,” Arthur replied, gesturing vaguely at the surrounding carnage – men dangling from the forest’s canopy, trees flattened, boulders smashed, multiple spot-fires burning cheerily in the sunlight. “That was very… cool.”

“I used magic.”

“Yes.”

“Which is illegal.”

“Yes.”

“And somewhat… treasonous.”

Arthur looked at him oddly. “Do you want me to arrest you? Because I can, you know.”

“What – no, gods no. But, you’re not, I don’t know… feeling a little betrayed, or anything?”

Arthur laughed. “Of course not. I’ve known about the magic for years. Catch up, Merlin.”

Merlin stared, flabbergasted.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you tomorrow (hopefully ^_^). This one has three parts, but after that I'll try to write something serious an non-crackish for a change - and I'll tackle some of those lovely prompts that Raynebowe left for me :D Cookies if you caught the Doctor Who reference!


	26. Unexpected Occurences Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arthur does not banish Merlin and Merlin is confused, and Merlin does banish Merlin and Arthur is confused. And both writer and reader are most likely now confused as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past the quarter way mark, guys - THIS IS SO EXCITING :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

₪₪₪₪₪

“Merlin, what are you doing?”

“Leaving.”

Arthur looked at him oddly. “Why?”

His servant whirled around, face like thunder. “Why do you think?”

“I sincerely have no clue.”

“I’ve spent the past seven years terrified out of my mind that one day you would find out about my magic and have me banished or executed, and then I find out that you knew the entire time! And you wonder why I might be a bit mad?”

“So,” Arthur said slowly, “just to clarify, you’re banishing yourself because you were afraid of being banished and then I didn’t banish you?”

“Yes!”

₪₪₪₪₪


	27. Unexpected Occurences Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27! *wibbles* - which, thanks to Raynebowe, is now my favourite word, in front of strudel, defenestrate (to throw something - or someone - out of a window) and hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia (the fear of long words). I hope you don't mind me borrowing it ^_^
> 
> Look guys, I managed to update again! Who needs to do actual work? Haha... hah...

₪₪₪₪₪

“ _Mer_ lin.”

“Leave me alone, Arthur.”

“Merlin, will you come back to Camelot already?”

“Stop following me! I’m trying to banish myself, for goodness sake!”

“Will you come back if I legalise magic?”

“…that would make banishing myself because of my magic rather difficult.”

The king nodded, satisfied. “Very well, then. I hereby decree, blah-de-blah-de-blah, you know the drill, magic isn’t illegal anymore. You can write the speech.”

“…it will be a very good speech.”

“It had better be. It’s going to end with the entre council thinking I’ve been enchanted and trying to kill you.”

“Lovely. Sounds like home.”

₪₪₪₪₪


	28. When Leon Met Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon meets a rather unusual serving boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH! Thank you everyone who left kudos! You're all amazing! Especially Linorien, who I just realised has left kudos on both of my works! You're the best! (I'm going to stop using exclamation marks now :D )

₪₪₪₪₪

The first time Leon met Merlin, the servant spilt wine down his front.

Leon hadn’t been bothered – he’d actually found his lips twitching when he heard the prince rebuking his servant afterwards, and Merlin’s mutinous answers.

The second time Leon met Merlin, he’d spilt wine down another knight’s front. Bedwyr wasn’t so forgiving.

Leon stepped in calmly – he wasn’t entirely sure why. For some reason, he was glad he had when Merlin poked his tongue out fearlessly at Bedwyr’s retreating figure.

Leon decided then that he was quite fond of Merlin. And he had stuck to that fondness ever since.

₪₪₪₪₪


	29. Enquiries Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Merlin's last name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of the prompts given to me by Raynebowe. I kind of went off on a bit of a tangent, as you'll see in the later parts, but hopefully this is okay ^_^

₪₪₪₪₪

It started with a simple enough question. What was Merlin’s last name?

Someone had idly asked over training whether anyone knew. This led to curiously pestering everyone who should have had an idea; Arthur, Gwen, even Gaius. The only responses they got were uncomfortable shrugs and none-too-polite suggestions to mind their own business.

By the end of the week, they were rather confused. Apparently, details about Merlin were some of the best kept secrets in Camelot.

It ended, much to their consternation, with Merlin hearing about their enquiries, and shouting at all of them to leave him the hell alone.

₪₪₪₪₪


	30. Enquiries Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has something to say about the knight's enquiries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 30! Also, the final chapter of Until My Friends Get Back is now up, so I'm free-ish to start a new multi-chapter! If anyone has a favourite one of these that they'd like me to expand, or just an idea for a fic floating around that they'd like me to take a crack at, let me know ^_^

₪₪₪₪₪

When they went to follow Merlin, they found Arthur blocking their way.

“Don’t,” the king commanded. “Give him some space. Merlin’s father is not a subject he likes discussing.”

“He died, right?” Gwaine queried, undeterred.

The king looked at him strangely. “Merlin never knew him. He doesn’t even know the man’s first name, let alone his last.”

The revelation, and the unspoken information that went with it, hung in the air for a few moments – and the knights found themselves nodding as the king instructed them never to mention it again.

All save Gwaine, who simply stared into space, frowning.

₪₪₪₪₪


	31. Enquiries Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine put a few things together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said. Tangents. Also known as plot bunnies of death :D

₪₪₪₪₪

“You know, no-one really knows much of anything about you, Merlin.”

Merlin looked up at Gwaine sharply. “There’s not much to know, I guess.”

“I’m not so sure,” the other man said shrewdly.

“Look, if this is about me yelling at you, I’m sorry, but-”

“It’s not that,” Gwaine interrupted, uncomfortable. “I just wanted you to know that, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can trust me. Yeah. Um… that’s all.”

Merlin blinked. Then he smiled; the first true, unfettered manifestation of joy that he had expressed since Lancelot’s death.

Maybe everything would be alright, after all.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, have a great weekend ^_^


	32. Draw Up Your Battle-Lines Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agravaine goes a step too far. Merlin does not approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So, I have had two requests for extensions on these fics - janiecat asked for a longer version of Worth Every Hour, and Raynebowe for a more in depth account of Enquiries. I'm more than happy to write both of these, but there are a couple of things that I should probably let you all know. 
> 
> Unfortunately (well, fortunately for me :D) I'm going on holidays in two weeks, and I won't be able to update during that time. I'd hoped that I'd be able to finish a new fic and have it all up before then, but I don't think that I can complete two - and I also don't think that it would be fair to prioritise one request over the other, or to put up half of a fic and then make everyone wait two weeks for the rest of it. Sooo, my basic plan is to spend the next few weeks writing both fics, and then to post chapters of both daily as soon as I get back. Hopefully this is okay? I just wanted to let you know so that no-one thinks I've forgotten about their request ^_^
> 
> And I'm fairly certain that this A/N is now longer than the actual chapter, so... ONWARDS!

₪₪₪₪₪

Agravaine’s first mistake, the lord had come to realise, had been earning Merlin’s attention.

His second, earning his ire by going after the knights.

But he went a step too far when Morgana asked him dispose of the serving girl, Guinevere.

Agravaine tried, he really did. He worked up his courage, poured his ingenuity into ensuring that the boy wouldn’t suspect. But he cringed whenever he saw Merlin, certain that his guilt must be written across his features.

Perhaps it was. Because the night of the planned assassination, Agravaine found Merlin waiting patiently for him, in a dim, deserted corridor.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tee. Hee. Hee. :D


	33. Draw Up Your Battle-Lines Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of confused!Agravaine. Maybe...

₪₪₪₪₪

He would never entirely remember the contents of that conversation.

Suffice to say, the name Emrys was bandied about. 

Dragons might also have come up. 

Merlin actually mentioned the guardian of Avalon at one point, pointing out that she would happily ban Agravaine from the after-life if Merlin asked. 

Then he politely requested that the lord abandon his plans.

Agravaine wasn’t seen in the Five Kingdoms again – though some claimed to have watched him fleeing the castle as though from death itself.

Still. That was never confirmed.

When Merlin served the king’s breakfast the next morning, he was whistling cheerfully.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with this arc. And, we're now officially a third of the way to 100! (I'm perfectly happy to forget the .3333 etc. etc. if you are :D) I'd love some new drabble prompts - there's still a looooong way to go ^_^


	34. Flying Candy Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot wonders at Arthur's obliviousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another prompt from Raynebowe. I'm not sure that when you asked for Lancelot wondering how the flying marshmallows Merlin hadn't been found out yet you actually meant for him to wonder how the flying marshmallows Merlin hadn't been found out yet, but I couldn't resist :D

₪₪₪₪₪

“…and then another branch fell straight on his head, just as he was about to skewer you! Wasn’t that lucky, princess?”

“I’ll admit that it was unusual,” the king reluctantly agreed, and Lancelot tensed, watching Arthur’s expression furtively. Surely, this time they would begin to become suspicious. Surely, this time Merlin had gone too far, been too outrageous.

“The gods are watching over you, sire,” Leon said sagely, and Lancelot nearly choked on his soup. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Merlin snigger, skinny shoulders shaking.

How the flying flathonyses did they keep getting away with this?

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To halt any mounting confusion; as they wouldn't have actually had marshmallows in this era, I did a bit of online digging. A flathonys, as it turns out, was a type of sweet that was popular in England aroundabout this era, comprised of ale flavoured custard encased in a pastry shell. I figured that Gwaine would have made sure that the knights were familiar with it - and it was about as close to a marshmallow as I could find ^_^


	35. Flying Candy Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is perhaps not as oblivious as we thought. Perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 35!

₪₪₪₪₪

Arthur watched in bemusement as Lancelot seemed to gag on air, spluttering into his soup.

He thought back to what Gwaine had said, watching Percival pound the other knight on the back. It was strange, the odd things that happened around him. That had always happened around him.

He remembered his father’s words, years ago – of how it was good that something, or someone, watched over him.

He doubted it was the gods. But Arthur was almost certain that he had did have a guardian spirit, somewhere.

The king snorted, shaking his head. He was getting as superstitious as Merlin.

₪₪₪₪₪


	36. Monstrous Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cursed!Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I actually managed to write something reasonably serious for a change! I'm a bit iffy about this one, so if you don't like it I totally understand. Tomorrow's chapters will be much better (I think, anyway :D).
> 
> Prompts always help (even if its just to say that you want something fluffy, or a reveal, or whatever ^_^

₪₪₪₪₪

Arthur stalked forwards, re-adjusting his grip on the weapon; feeling its weight, its balance, perfect for throwing.

In front of him, the great winged cat mirrored his slow clock-wise movement, watching him with furious, alien intelligence. It snarled, a rolling, guttural challenge.

But it didn’t pounce.

It might have been the uncertain light, but Arthur could have sworn that he saw the Bastet’s eyes flicker with something almost human. The king hesitated, unwilling to make the first move – not when he still saw so much that he recognised in those eyes.

Not when he still saw so much of Merlin.

₪₪₪₪₪


	37. Monstrous Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every curse can be broken.

₪₪₪₪₪

Maybe it was his magic battling the curse.

Maybe it was the memory of another monster, who had been kind and gentle and strong.

Maybe it was just the knowledge that the beast within could be tamed.

But when Arthur spoke, Merlin heard him.

When Arthur asked him to fight, he did.

And when Arthur dropped the spear and left himself vulnerable, Merlin didn’t attack, even though every animal instinct was howling for his king’s blood.

Maybe it was loyalty.

Maybe it was trust.

Or maybe it was destiny.

Because Merlin did the only thing he could. He broke free.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, that's chapter 37! What does everyone like better, serious or fluffy or a mixture like I've been doing so far? 
> 
> Tomorrow... Gwaine!


	38. Pheasants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Gwaine have there own secret language. It is adorable. Everyone else is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Single update today. I am so busy it is absolutely ridiculous... What is this sleep of which you speak?
> 
> Enjoy!

₪₪₪₪₪

“Pheasants!”

The king looked up sharply as Merlin tore into the clearing, wild-eyed and staring. “Pheasants!” the servant shouted again, waving his arms violently. “Run!”

Arthur blinked. This was it. Merlin had finally cracked all the way.

“What are you lot sitting around for?” Gwaine yelled suddenly, springing upwards and sprinting in the opposite direction, Merlin hot on his heels. “ _Run_!”

Arthur and the rest of the knights were still staring after them in bemusement when the wyverns came diving out of the sky – wondering if Merlin and Gwaine would ever make sense to anyone other than Merlin and Gwaine.

₪₪₪₪₪


	39. Forest Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something odd about Merlin and Gwen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd end on a happy note this week. In other news, I've been working on Enquiries/Worth Every Hour, and I kind of belatedly realised how easily those two scenes could occur in the same fic - and my brain has since exploded with happiness and plot bunnies *insert evil laughter here* ^_^

₪₪₪₪₪

Leon looked at the rabbit. The rabbit stared back, whiskers twitching mutinously.

“…What do we tell Arthur?” the knight asked helplessly.

“We could run for it,” Gwaine suggested, trying to wrestle the second, more aggressive rabbit into a better grip.

Leon finally gave into his charge’s unspoken demands, setting it down on the ground. Gwaine dumped his own bunny next to it, and the four knights backed up, contemplating their dilemma.

They were so intent that no-one noticed the hawks until the predators had swooped past and rocketed off above the tree-line – carrying the rabbit-shaped servant and queen with them.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave it to you to decide for yourself which rabbit is which :D


	40. Forest Blues Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin does not appreciate being kidnapped by a bird.

₪₪₪₪₪

When they had ceased gawping, the knights bolted after them – because if it would be hard explaining letting a passing sorceress transform the king’s wife and best friend into rabbits, it would be even harder explaining letting them get _eaten_.

As it happened, they needn’t have worried.

Because before Leon reached the hawks’ nest, an ear-shattering roar – almost like a dragon’s – split the forest, sending the birds fleeing skyward with dismayed squawks.

When he scaled the tree, all they found were two small, fluffy rabbits, waiting patiently – although Gwen-rabbit did seem slightly terrified, and Merlin-rabbit perhaps a little bit smug.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekends! ^_^


	41. For Our Lord Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has a thought-provoking near miss with a soul-searching sorcerer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've been doing a lot of two and three parters lately, so I'm going to try for some single drabbles after this arc. 
> 
> Seriousness and angst ahoy!

₪₪₪₪₪

“You have butchered families, and yet have the arrogance to name us monsters,” the sorcerer hissed, staring at the king’s unconscious form. Tears welled in his eyes.

“Our lord was supposed to come, Pendragon! He was supposed to bring a glorious age of freedom – and it is for his sake that we must do this!”

The sorcerer raised his ceremonial knife, glancing quickly back at the bound and gagged figure behind him. Perhaps it was lucky he did, because otherwise he might have missed it when Merlin stood, chains falling away like autumn leaves and slim, upright shoulders shaking furiously.

₪₪₪₪₪


	42. For Our Lord Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAMF! Merlin. 'Nuff said.

₪₪₪₪₪

The sorcerer hesitated and took a few steps back, eying the broken, enchanted chains. 

Merlin trembled, his eyes dark and terrifying.

“You claim to speak for Emrys?” he asked quietly. “You claim to act on his behalf, in killing the Once and Future King?”

“Who are you?” the sorcerer demanded, taking an angry step forwards. “What would you, a servant of Camelot, know of Emrys and our prophecies?”

“I _am_ Emrys,” Merlin said quietly, and the air itself began to hum with power. “I _am_ your prophesized lord. And I am telling you to back away from my friend. Now.”

₪₪₪₪₪


	43. For Our Lord Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one for this arc.

₪₪₪₪₪

He let the sorcerer go quietly and without bloodshed, remembering the other man’s tears. Then he just stood for a moment, wondering.

A glorious age of freedom, the sorcerer had said. Had people started losing faith in Emrys and the Once and Future King, and their ability to bring about that age? Had Merlin himself? He watched his friend’s slow, steady breathing, remembering all of the times that he had preserved that life, at the cost of too many others.

Maybe Albion’s time would come, one day. But how many of his kind would live to see it?

…would he?

₪₪₪₪₪  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd post the last bit of this today, just in case I'm not able to update tomorrow ^_^


	44. Suspicious Materialising Vegetables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin names the potato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday! But look! Another triple update - so technically I'm still on schedule :D
> 
> Prompt by Raynebowe. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, no profit is being made, for entertainment purposes only.

₪₪₪₪₪

“What the devil is that?”

Arthur poked the dirt smeared lump gingerly, like he expected it to sprout fangs. Maybe he did. It had materialized out of thin air, after all.

And all he’d done was wish for something to eat other than rabbit, Merlin thought mournfully.

“Food,” Gwaine surmised cheerfully. “I’ll make sure it’s not poisonous.”

Merlin and Arthur shrugged. When Gwaine didn’t keel over, they came to the conclusion that it was, indeed, food. Then they decided to name it.

And, using the ingenuity that gave the world terms such as clot-pole and dollop-head, Merlin blurted out ‘potato’.

₪₪₪₪₪


	45. Dragon Rider Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's missing - and he does not return as expected.

₪₪₪₪₪

“…Sire.”

“What?”

“…You’ll want to see this.”

Arthur kneaded his eyes wearily. Leon’s tone did not bode well – and with the invading army camped outside and Merlin missing, presumed dead, he wasn’t sure he could take more bad news.

“I really think that you’ll want to see, Sire.”

“Fine,” Arthur snapped, striding over to the window. He glanced out… and his jaw hit the floor.

It was Merlin. He was back. And while Arthur shouldn’t have been able to make out his manservant through a third-story window, he currently wasn’t having any trouble.

Because Merlin was riding a gods-damned _dragon_.

₪₪₪₪₪


	46. Dragon Rider Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is a BAMF. Arthur is confused.

₪₪₪₪₪

Arthur stared, dumbstruck.

The great beast flared its wings, hovering above the battlements. He dimly heard the muted thunder of hundreds of panicked, shouting voices, but his eyes fixed themselves on the figure clinging to the dragon’s back, upright and proud and somehow magnificent, crowned by the morning sun.

Brown jacket. Dark hair. A flash of red where his neckerchief would be. It was a long way away, but somehow, Arthur knew.

He flinched as the dragon roared – and, without any visible signal, poured fire and death upon the men who had previously been threatening his city. Cleansing them away.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another prompt by Raynebowe. I'm currently happy to leave it as a Merlin-is-awesome fic, but if you want me to expand it into a third part and turn it into a magic reveal, let me know ^_^


	47. Lakeside Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets sick of Merlin disappearing to the tavern, and decides to find out where, exactly, his servant frequents. The results are unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seems to have been enjoying this weeks more serious vibe, so... have some angsty bromance! ^_^
> 
> (I'm not entirely sure why I wrote this one in present tense, it just seemed to work with the story ;D)

₪₪₪₪₪

It’s perfectly justified, Arthur tells himself.

If he wants to know which tavern his manservant frequents so he can drag Merlin out by the neckerchief next time he goes missing, that’s well within his rights.

He almost convinces himself, skulking after Merlin and pointedly ignoring his own curiosity. Curiosity makes it far too difficult to believe that he’s being logical.

It’s even more difficult when Merlin walks past every tavern in Camelot, and continues into the forest.

And doubly so when Merlin collapses on the banks of an oddly familiar lake, and quietly sobs his grief to the calm waters.

₪₪₪₪₪


	48. Lakeside Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is there for his friend.

₪₪₪₪₪

All that Arthur can do is stare.

This is… wrong. Merlin is many things, but unhappy is not one of them. Peevish, snarky, prone to bouts of seriousness, occasional melancholy, and sporadic wisdom – but this kind of anguish isn’t something he ever associated with his servant.

He doesn’t understand how he could have missed it.

He doesn’t understand how he could have got it so wrong.

Somehow Arthur finds himself by the lakeside with his arms around his friend. And when Merlin curls into his side and starts crying against the king’s shoulder, well… he just finds himself hugging tighter.

₪₪₪₪₪  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Super angsty. I usually like to end the week on a fluffy note, and as tomorrow will be the last time I update for a couple of weeks (sorry again) expect something very very happy in the next couple of drabbles ^_^


	49. No Fooling Me Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No-one's ever recognised Merlin and Dragoon before. Why should this time be any different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last couple of updates for two weeks. Thank you to everyone who wished me a happy holiday! You're all amazing! 
> 
> Gwaine!

₪₪₪₪₪

“Stop!”

The sorcerer halted, and Gwaine eased his sword from its scabbard as the crotchety old man turned, hands outstretched in a manner that might have been submissive if not for the raw power they contained.

Gwaine had never gotten a good look at the sorcerer’s face, and he scrutinised it now. The other man’s eyes were sharp despite his age – sharp, and the brightest blue, as bright as…

Gwaine blinked, peering closer. A bemused grin split his face.

“Merlin?”

A look of complete and utter horror crossed the sorcerer’s – Merlin’s – features. Gwaine couldn’t help himself. He burst out laughing.

₪₪₪₪₪


	50. No Fooling Me Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine finds Merlin's disguise absolutely hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the concept, because the prompt was by Raynebowe, and certainly not the characters ^_^ For entertainment purposes only.

₪₪₪₪₪

“You’ve got a _beard_!”

“Of course I do. I’m eighty years old, impudent wretch.”

“How do you do that, Merlin?” Gwaine chuckled. “You could be an actor!”

“I have no idea what you mean. My name is Dragoon. The Great.”

“Right. Because that’s not something Merlin would come up with. Come on, I know you too well!”

Merlin froze. Those words. Those were the exact words…

“Merlin?” Gwaine queried, concerned. “Is it the magic? You know I won’t tell anyone, right?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Merlin said loftily. But he smiled, slyly. And Gwaine winked lazily back.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how well that fits the 'very very happy' criteria, but I hoped everyone liked it ^_^ GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT! HALF WAY THERE!!
> 
> I'll see you all in a couple of weeks! (I almost don't want to go away. Almost :D)


	51. Suspicious Materialising Devices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A camera appears on Arthur's desk. Follows on somewhat from 'Suspicious Materialising Vegetable'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's good to be back! In other news, the first chapter of my new extended fic, 'Enquiries' should be up later today, so please take a look and tell me what you think ^_^
> 
> Prompt by Raynebowe. I own nothing.

₪₪₪₪₪

“What the devil is _that_?”

Merlin meandered over, eying the metal box on Arthur’s desk curiously. There was a window on the back through which Arthur’s abject horror could be viewed in perfect, miniature detail.

“I don’t think this one’s food, sire,” Merlin said cheerfully. “Ooh, I wonder what this does-”

Ignoring Arthur’s protests, he poked the round protrusion. To his delight, it clicked inwards, a small flash lit the room, and the miniature Arthur froze in place. Merlin boggled briefly at the possible applications.

His daydreams were rudely interrupted by a sword smashing the box into teeny-tiny smoking pieces.

₪₪₪₪₪


	52. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason why sorcerers have familiars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by wisepuma23. I own nothing. My first attempt at a post canon-era fic!

₪₪₪₪₪

There’s a reason sorcerers have familiars. After all, mimicry is the highest form of compliment.

It only truly became fashionable during the seventh century, after Merlin came to the belated conclusion that the last dragon (in Britain, anyway) was slightly conspicuous. A spell or two later, and his constant companion transformed into a fluffy white cat.

Of course, no-one would dare copy Emrys entirely – hence why felines of a darker hue were preferred amongst his followers. There was just _something_ , about having a black cat perched superciliously beside you as you performed your enchantments.

Aithusa, naturally, found this trend hilarious.

₪₪₪₪₪


	53. Familar Part 2 (Slightly Less Familiar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beacuse not all familiars are felines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of dabbling with post canon-era. I found this idea amusing. Hopefully you do as well ^_^

₪₪₪₪₪

Things got slightly out of hand as Merlin travelled.

He picked up a shy Chinese dragon in the ninth century who preferred the form of a small, wizened monkey.

The Hungarian Horntail, on the other hand, refused to abandon flight, so Merlin shrugged and turned him into a merlin.

Then there was the Australian dragon, who insisted on becoming a dingo. She and Aithusa didn’t get along… until another dragon pack tried to claw out Aithusa’s fur. Then they became inseparable in the wake of their victory.

When Arthur rose, and met the travelling menagerie, Merlin shrugged.

“Just… don’t ask.”

₪₪₪₪₪


	54. I'm Sorry, the Triple Goddess Isn't In Right Now, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Triple Goddess goes on holiday. But first, she needs a replacement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another triple update today. Gotta stay on schedule! Prompt by wisepuma23 (Raynebowe I haven't forgotten the rest of your prompts - I'm just spacing them out a bit ^_^) Here there be BAMF!Merlin!

₪₪₪₪₪

The Triple Goddess paced restlessly, barely paying any attention to the bewildered warlock she had summoned.

“I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! MORTALS NATTERING IN MY EAR EVERY SINGLE SECOND – IT’S YOUR TURN, EMYRS! YOU DEAL WITH THEM. I AM GOING ON _HOLIDAY_ \- SOMEWHERE THAT BLOODY MORGANA WON’T BE ABLE TO _FIND_ ME, WITH HER THRICE-BLASTED, SELF-OBSESSED WHINGING. MAYBE I’LL TURN MYSELF INTO A _TREE_ FOR A FEW CENTURIES!” Her three faces softened. “I WAS, AFTER ALL, ONLY KEEPING YOUR PLACE UNTIL YOU WERE READY. GOOD LUCK, EMRYS.”

And, with that, she disappeared, leaving Merlin standing awkwardly before his new court.

₪₪₪₪₪


	55. I'm Sorry, the Triple Goddess Isn't In Right Now, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has a crown. Leon and Elyan are confused. Cinderella may or may not be mentioned - because who needs to be accurate about time-periods? (Oh, wait, that's why I spent twenty minutes Googling era-appropriate substitutes for marshmallows before writing 'Flying Candy'. Meh :D)

₪₪₪₪₪

Leon and Elyan stared, their routine patrol rudely interrupted by the appearance of a root-latticed bower that, the day before, had not existed. That was not, however, the strangest part.

“What do you mean, it just happened?” Merlin exclaimed, and the faery ducked her head in embarrassment as the crowd tittered. Elyan spotted several druids – but there were also nymphs and sidhe and… was that a wyvern?

“You can’t just go around giving people glass slippers and – oh, not now, Morgana! Sorry, one moment.”

There was a flash, and a rather disconcerted High Priestess suddenly materialised in the clearing’s centre.

₪₪₪₪₪  
 


	56. I'm Sorry, the Triple Goddess Isn't In Right Now, Part 3

₪₪₪₪₪

“You!” Morgana spat, before faltering – perhaps noticing the oaken throne, shimmering golden robes, the crown of curling wildflowers, the snickering crowd. “What… where’s-”

“The Triple Goddess isn’t in right now,” Merlin said impishly. “And I, for one, have no problem telling you that I currently have match-making faeries, feuding rabbits, woodsmen cutting down dryads’ trees, and the Escetiarian goat debacle to deal with. So I have no time for your _issues_. Understood?”

Morgana gaped. The knights gaped. “Yes? Good. Please stop bothering me.” Morgana disappeared with a _poof_. The knights backed away slowly.

Oddly, their reports never mentioned the bower-court.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all tomorrow!


	57. Rising, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Arthur rises, he finds that Merlin isn't quite alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thought of Merlin going through the centuries by himself always made me really sad, and I recently read a fic that was all about Merlin's adventures with an also-immortal Leon. It got me thinking about how Merlin's other friends (especially Arthur and Gwaine) would react to the two going through so much together while everyone else was sleeping. And... this is what I came up with! (Three-parter).

₪₪₪₪₪

When Arthur rose from the Lake of Avalon, his friends and family around him – finally freed from their age-long sleep – the first thing that he saw was a pair of old, blue eyes watching, filled with tears of gratitude.

Then he realised that Merlin wasn’t alone.

“Leon?” Gwaine called from somewhere beside him. “Don’t tell me you came back early?”

Merlin and Leon exchanged guilty looks.

“Uh…” Merlin said hesitantly. “After you all, um, died we kind of found out... Leon’s immortal too. Something to do with the Cup of Life. He came the long way, with me.”

Arthur stared.

₪₪₪₪₪


	58. Rising, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine's reaction.

₪₪₪₪₪

“Gwaine? Are you sulking?”

“I just came back to life. Why would I be sulking?”

“You just seemed upset when we said Leon was immortal.”

Gwaine sniffed, putting on a brave face. “It’s okay. We only knew each other for a few years, after all, while you and Leon have obviously been gallivanting around the globe for centuries. It’s perfectly normal for him to be your best friend now.”

Merlin stared; then started laughing, _hard_. “Oh, I’ve missed you, Gwaine,” he wheezed eventually. “You’re right. Me and Leon have been through a lot.” His eyes twinkled. “But he’s not _you_.”

₪₪₪₪₪  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Was that overly cheesy and angst filled? It felt overly cheesy and angst filled. Oh well. It made me happy ^_^


	59. Rising, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should warn you, this chapter's rather fluffy. Yeah. Oops.

₪₪₪₪₪

Leon and Arthur watched in amusement as Merlin and Gwaine hugged, back-slapping and insulting each other happily.

“So. Immortality, huh?”

“Yes, sire,” Leon said firmly.

“That’s good. That he had a friend.” Arthur paused. “Why is he young now?” he asked suddenly. “He looked eighty before.”

Leon blinked. He had long ago ceased differentiating Merlin’s ever-shifting forms. Then he smiled. Merlin hadn’t appeared so young since Camelot.

“His age reflects his emotions, Arthur,” Leon explained contentedly. “When he’s younger... it means that he’s happy. That everything’s going to be okay.”

And it would be. Now they were all back together.

₪₪₪₪₪


	60. Suspicious Materialising... Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A _marshmallow_ appears on Arthur's desk. Carries on from the last two.

₪₪₪₪₪

“WHAT THE DEVIL IS THAT?”

When Merlin reached Arthur’s desk, the knights and their king were gingerly poking the small, bright pink object with their swords. He contemplated it for a moment. Then he swooped, batting the blades away and popping the _thing_ into his mouth.

“ _Merlin_!” Arthur shouted, horrified. “It could be poisonous!”

The servant didn’t answer for a moment, chewing thoughtfully, and Arthur and the knights started to get worried. Then Merlin grinned blissfully.

“That was the single most delicious thing I have ever eaten.”

“…Then why didn’t you let me eat it, you idiot! I’m the king!”

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, have a great weekend! And the second chapter of Enquiries is now up ^_^


	61. Memories, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin doesn't remember Arthur (or anything about his time in Camelot). Prompt by Raynebowe.

₪₪₪₪₪

“I’m sorry. Who are you?”

It’s not the words themselves that tear through Arthur’s heart. It’s the tone of voice carrying them. It’s the downright mistrust, the… well, no, not fear, exactly. There’s too much confidence, like Merlin’s knows they’re going to try and hurt him – but like he knows he can handle it.

Which is idiotic. There are six knights. And they have swords.

“Merlin?” Gwaine queries disbelievingly, off to the side. “Mate, it’s us.”

Merlin eyes him warily. “Sorry. I don’t know you.” He looks at Arthur strangely, then gives his head a little shake. “Any of you.”

₪₪₪₪₪  
 


	62. Memories, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knights don't understand why Merlin is so wary of them. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Yep. I still don't own Merlin. Damn.

₪₪₪₪₪

It’s a curse. Gaius, of course, has a solution. But none of them ever forget the journey home.

Not the effort required to force Merlin to accompany them.

Not how long it took to convince him he wasn’t being arrested.

Not the looks that he shot them the entire way home. The way his lip curled when he eyed the Pendragon crest on their cloaks. The way he placed himself on the peripherals of the group, and the curt responses they received upon trying to talk to him.

No. None of them would ever forget, as long as they lived.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the rubbish title on this one. 
> 
> In other news, I really enjoyed writing this one, and envisioning the knights' thought processes as they wondered why Merlin hated Camelot so much. I enjoyed it so much that I have since added this idea to the growing list of extended fics that I need to write, because, obviously, I hate sleep and don't need it :D (Don't worry, though, it's going to the bottom of the pile - it won't affect anyone else's requests or anything that I'm currently writing. And I really do prefer writing to sleeping. Gosh darn sleep :D)


	63. Unscripted, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is finally sick of people trying to kill everyone he cares about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Raynebowe prompt (I've had so much fun writing these out, btw). This one is also for kichia437, who pretty much inspired Merlin's little rant at the end. Thought that I'd write something a bit more light-hearted after yesterday's update :D

₪₪₪₪₪

The script didn’t change much. Maybe that’s why Merlin was suddenly so heartily sick of it.

Crazed sorceress appeared, and spent fifteen minutes listing the Pendragon dynasty’s each and every crime. Said sorceress then proceeded to try and kill everyone in sight – that being almost everyone Merlin cared about.

Mistake.

Merlin walked up and tapped her shoulder.

“Hello,” he said when she quirked her eyebrow questioningly. “I’m Emrys. Yes, that Emrys. I can see that you’re rather annoyed. I understand completely. But, you see, these are my people. So would you mind awfully getting _the hell off of my lawn_?”

₪₪₪₪₪


	64. Unscripted, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm really starting to wonder why I keep writing chapter summaries for chapters that are only a hundred words long...

₪₪₪₪₪

“I… Your... you can’t be!” the sorceress stuttered.

“Why not?” he asked calmly. “The druids thought so, last time Iseldir asked me to settle their council’s disputes. It’s certainly what Kilgarrah’s been telling me. That’s the Great Dragon,” he added, for Arthur’s benefit. “Oh, and people keep trying to convince me to take over the world with them. Cornelius Sigun. Nimueh. It’s a bit tiring, honestly.”

Arthur started choking. Gwen grinned. The sorceress trembled. Merlin patted her elbow comfortingly, and she disappeared back to wherever she’d come from. Then he turned to Arthur.

“I assume you have a few questions?”

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more part after this, which I'll put up tomorrow. Yay, BAMF! Merlin :D


	65. Unscripted, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin explains a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I went back to read over the last chapter and kind of noticed a few mistakes. My only excuse for calling Iseldir Isildur (damn it, LOTR, wrong fandom!) and Kilgarrah 'the Kilgarrah' is that I was kind of rushing and sleep deprived :D I've since gone back and fixed the errors ^_^
> 
> Also... I'm so amazed by everyone's reaction to the last couple of arcs, especially Memories. I've loved hearing people discuss what they think should happen in the extended version (which I will definitely write). All that I can say is thank you!

₪₪₪₪₪

It went decidedly better than Merlin had hoped.

Barring the door with magic so no-one could enter or leave until he explained himself helped. As did Gwen’s smug smirking.

He sat Arthur and the knights down, told them the whole story. Calmly. Methodically. Leaving nothing out. Pausing only when the hammering on the doors and panicked shouting necessitated a stronger sound-proofing spell.

In the end, Arthur agreed not to execute him. Although that might have been due to the angry mob of druids appearing and demanding their king’s release.

Nobody was under the delusion that they were referring to Arthur.

₪₪₪₪₪


	66. Gladiator, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should probably explain what's going down in this one. Arthur, Merlin and the knights have been captured by bandits (again) and said bandits, being the _lovely_ people that they are, have since decided that it would be amusing to force the scrawny little manservant to fight one of their own men (without weapons). You can probably imagine how the watching knights feel about this...
> 
> Prompt by wisepuma23, who asked for Merlin fighting someome without using magic. Hopefully this vaguely fills your prompt?

₪₪₪₪₪

Lancelot was fairly certain that, when he got loose, he was going to kill every single one of the bastards holding them captive. Honour be damned.

Merlin gave a small, involuntary squeak as the bandit holding him pushed the smaller man forward into the ring of baying, howling outlaws. Lancelot surged forwards, pulling, twisting, fighting to get out and end this madness, refusing to look at Arthur deadened, horrified face.

One of the bandits shouldered through into the centre, cracking his knuckles and smiling cruelly. Lancelot held his breath. Merlin couldn’t use magic. Merlin was virtually helpless.

Merlin was… smiling.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say that Merlin was smiling, I'm picturing a small, quietly confident smile, rather than a psychotic 'I'm-going-to-hurt-you' smile - because that would be out of character, but I didn't have enough words with which to specify ^_^
> 
> Also, we're kind of starting to get towards the end of this series (D:) so if anyone had any prompts they'd like to see filled, this is the time to let me know! See you all tomorrow!


	67. Gladaitor, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carries on from the last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven't been able to put together an update for any of my larger fics this week. But I've got a bit of time off over the weekend, so hopefully there'll be a few next week ^_^

₪₪₪₪₪

If there was one thing Merlin knew, it was bullies never changed.

He knew how to deal with them. Size didn’t matter when you were faster; strength didn’t matter if you weren’t squeamish about hitting below the belt; and when you always got back up.

Will always said he was a scrappy fighter, full of tricks and surprises. The now-silent circle certainly seemed surprised when he bashed the bandit over the head with a handy rock, laying him out cold.

Merlin spat blood, knowing the same substance flecked his face. Uncertainly, he glanced at Arthur.

And really wished he hadn’t.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... if anyone thinks that this arc needs more added to it let me know ^_^ Next... Gwaine!


	68. For the Love of Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine has an unusual date... a.k.a. Merlin and Gwaine fluffy friendship time!

₪₪₪₪₪

“Gwaine? What are you doing?”

“…Nothing you can prove.”

Merlin tilted his head sceptically. “Are those flowers?”

The knight’s mouth opened and closed like a rather gormless fish’s, and Merlin grinned. “They are! I’ve never seen you pick a girl flowers!”

“If you must know,” Gwaine sniffed, “they’re not for a girl, exactly. They’re… for the cook.”

“Ah… okay. Not exactly your usual type-”

“Not like that,” Gwaine said hurriedly. “She… she’s stopped making me apple-pie. I told her it was Percy who kept stealing her chicken-legs, but…”

Merlin bit back a laugh. Only Gwaine would pick flowers... for apples.

₪₪₪₪₪


	69. Knight For a Week, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine dares Arthur to knight Merlin for one week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: For entertainment purposes only. I don't own Merlin. I do, however, now possess copies of every Matthew Reilly book - and was up all night binge-reading them. Why do I do this to myself?

₪₪₪₪₪

There was a reason, Arthur decided, that he rarely visited the tavern with his men. It led to situations like this.

“Why is it so _heavy_?”

“Because, you idiot,” he said impatiently, watching Merlin sag slightly under the chainmail’s weight, “it _stops_ the sharp pointy things. That’s why it’s called _armour_.”

“You look like a proper knight already,” Gwaine said gleefully, ignoring Merlin’s glare. It had, after all, been entirely Gwaine’s fault. He’d issued the drunken dare.

Arthur hadn’t needed to actually accept it, though.

“Fine,” Merlin said grumpily. “I’m a knight for a week. What could possibly go wrong?”

₪₪₪₪₪


	70. Knight For a Week, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week. What could go wrong?

₪₪₪₪₪

Many things, as it turned out. None of them, strangely, had anything to do with Merlin’s temporary appointment to the knighthood.

When the week’s indestructible magical creature turned up, Merlin somehow appeared behind the beastie with his borrowed sword buried in its previously impenetrable flesh.

When they were attacked by bandits, Merlin held his own admirably.

And when the latest in a long line accused Merlin of sorcery, the ‘knight’ had every right to deny the charges as ludicrous.

But when someone jokingly remarked that maybe Arthur should make the appointment permanent, he laughed it off.

That was ridiculous. Right?

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekends!


	71. Defenceless, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana decides to put to use her knowledge of Merlin's extra-curricular activities. Prompt by JediMagnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaargh, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot to warn you that I wouldn't be able to update yesterday! My computer's been playing up, and it was in at the shop (hence why I'm so behind with my updates). 
> 
> I should also probably let you know that said computer may or may not be on its last legs, and I'm going to have to wait till the Boxing Day sales to get a new one - and I'm not yet sure what that means for my updates. Hopefully it will survive a few more weeks! I'm going to do whatever I can to finish off the fics I'm currently working on, but in the interests of not suddenly disappearing in the middle of a work I think I'm going to have to postpone starting anyone else's requests. I won't forget any of them, though! And,just to prove it, I'm going to put a list of them here in the order that they'll get written. I'm fairly certain that I've got them all. (Let me know if I missed one or of there's something you want me to add)
> 
>   * Monstrous (Extended Version)
>   * Memories (Extended Version - although I fully plan on coming up with a better name)
>   * I'm Sorry, The Triple Goddess Isn't In Right Now (Extended Version)
> 

> 
> Ridiculously long A/N complete! Enjoy!

₪₪₪₪₪

“ _Merlin_ ,” Morgana spat, and Arthur struggled harder.

“You’re all so very _fond_ of him, aren’t you?” she crooned. “After all, he’s so fragile, isn’t he? So very innocent and defenceless?”

“Leave him alone!” Gwaine roared, and Morgana smirked.

“ _Defenceless ___. Then how did he murder my sister? And if he’s so very _innocent_ , why did he poison me? He _knew_ , Arthur,” she breathed. “He knew I had magic. He knew I was betraying you, years before anyone else figured it out. And he said _nothing_. Why don’t you ask about that, and see if you still want to keep him around?”

_₪₪₪₪₪_


	72. Defenceless, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...have you noticed that I'm really starting to run out of titles for these?

₪₪₪₪₪

Morgana didn’t kill them. She’d gotten what she wanted.

There were too many questions he wanted to ask. _You killed Morgause? How the hell did you manage that? When did you become a killer?_ The word _assassin_ came to mind. He refused to acknowledge it.

He wasn’t angry. How could he be, when his friend was barely breathing thanks to Morgana? No, that wasn’t what numbed his insides.

One thought burned out any other as Merlin twitched, eyes that had once been bright with wonder scrunched shut in the throes of a nightmare.

_What did I force you to become?_

 

₪₪₪₪₪


	73. Defenceless, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is somewhat less of a prat than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, because I missed an update - a third chapter!

₪₪₪₪₪

“Arthur.”

“Merlin,” the king said disapprovingly. “Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“I’m fine. I came to… ask if you wanted me to leave.”

Arthur stared. “What?”

“It’s just,” Merlin started hesitantly, “all those things Morgana said were true. I thought… maybe you wouldn’t want me around.”

“Merlin,” Arthur said firmly. “All Morgana did was convince me that you are a walking trouble-magnet.” His tone softened. “Everyone does bad things Merlin. Sometimes people just have to make the best of bad situations. I’ve no right to judge.”

_I just have to ensure that, next time, you don’t have to make those choices._

₪₪₪₪₪


	74. Why Arthur Shouldn't Poke Suspicious Glowing Objects, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid!Arthur and about as close to dad!Merlin as you'll find in this series. Prompt by Raynebowe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters today, but there'll be three tomorrow ^_^ Also, in case anyone hasn't seen, chapter three of Enquiries is up. (Just a note; I've spelt Enquiries right, haven't I? Cause Chrome's telling me that it's wrong, but my Word document is telling me it's right, and it's doing my head in. Is that something to do with American versus Australian spelling?)

₪₪₪₪₪ 

“It’s not _funny_.”

“It really is, sire.”

“ _Mer_ lin.”

“I don’t know what you’re expecting me to do, Arthur,” Merlin said drily. “You’re the one who got yourself cursed into an eight-year-old. I _told_ you not to touch the suspicious glowing orb…”

“Well how was I supposed to know what it would do?” Arthur demanded, dangerously close to a tantrum.

“Oh, I don’t know, because it was _glowing suspiciously_?”

That was it. Merlin and the knights suddenly found themselves confronted with a bawling child-Arthur.

They exchanged exasperated glances. There was, however, one upside.

Blackmail for, oh, a decade or so.

₪₪₪₪₪


	75. Why Arthur Shouldn't Poke Suspicious Glowing Objects, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness incoming.

₪₪₪₪₪ 

It had taken an hour for Arthur to calm down, slightly longer for him to stop giving them ‘the silent treatment’. Night had fallen at some point during that time, and they’d made another, rather unexpected discovery.

Child-Arthur was afraid of the dark.

Ninety-percent of Merlin had expected a trap when the eight-year-old crept up to him and slipped a tiny hand into his own. Ten minutes later, however, the child was fast asleep, curled up securely Merlin’s arms.

He turned to Gwaine. “You’re never going to let him forget this, right?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, mate.”

Merlin grinned. “Good.”

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 75! Three quarters of the way!


	76. The Leech Tank (Forest Blues Cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a continuation of Forest Blues (the second chapter of the extended version), as suggested as Raynebowe. Merlin collects on a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't done a serious disclaimer in a while, sooo... I don't own Merlin, not making any profit save happiness and joy, for entertainment purposes only ^_^

₪₪₪₪₪ 

“This is disgusting,” Arthur said shortly, eying the leeches oozing languidly around inside the tank. “I am the king, and I don’t care what ridiculous bet you won, I am not cleaning that thing.”

Merlin blinked innocently. “But, Arthur, Gwen _promised_. And, remember what she said would happen if you went back on her word?”

The king went bright red, but he picked the cloth back up without another – verbal – complaint.

“Just so you know, Merlin,” he added conversationally, “when this is done, I’m going to make you regret the day you were born.”

“It will be worth it, sire.”

₪₪₪₪₪


	77. Resurrection, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend is resurrected - one that Arthur, at least, would have rathered stayed dead. The knights don't understand. Prompt by wisepuma23.

₪₪₪₪₪ 

The king and his manservant were chest-to-chest, eyes cold and angry. None of the knights dared intervene, still unsure why the stranger’s appearance had sparked such a vicious argument. The man in question stood beside Merlin, glaring at Arthur with just as much venom.

“He’s a sorcerer!” Arthur roared, throwing his hands up to illustrate his point, but Merlin didn’t budge.

“I don’t care,” the servant said flatly. “He’s my friend. And, more than that, a couple of days ago he was dead – because of you. So if you have a problem with Will, you have a problem with _me_.”

₪₪₪₪₪


	78. Resurrection, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur disagree.

₪₪₪₪₪ 

“You weren’t too bothered about my having magic when it was saving your life back in Ealdor, _sire_ ,” the man – Will – interjected cynically.

“You don’t speak here,” Arthur hissed, taking a step forwards, but he didn’t make it far. Suddenly, Merlin was in between the two of them, and for once the gesture wasn’t laughable. Merlin looked _intimidating_.

“Back off,” he commanded with a snarl, and to the knights’ astonishment, the king hesitantly complied, looking… ashamed? Will smirked, he and Merlin standing side by side as comfortably as brothers, and the knights glanced at each other.

Who was this man?

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Also, chapter 4 of Enquiries is up - and as no-one commented to the contrary, I'm going to assume that I spelt in correctly *breathes a heart-felt sigh of relief*. 
> 
> I love drabbling. It means that I don't have to come up with a believable reason for Will to re-appear several years after his death - we can just bask in the notion of what a train-wreck that scene would be :D


	79. Resurrection, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine and Arthur come to a conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for missing Friday's update. Also, continuing on my run of missing my deadlines, I will not be able to put up the next chapter of Enquiries today, as I kind of haven't written it yet. I know. Many apologies. I thought that I'd have all weekend to work on my writing, but RL was being demanding... Have _four_ drabbles as an apology ^_^

₪₪₪₪₪ 

“…You jealous?”

“What? _Me_ , jealous? Over _Mer_ lin? Absolutely not.”

…

“Are _you_ jealous, Gwaine?”

“…No. Merlin can have other friends.” Gwaine paused. “Okay, princess, maybe just a smidge.”

The king and his knight watched in bemusement (and absolutely not in jealousy) as Merlin and Will hugged warmly, both with tears streaming down their faces. “You know there’s only one thing for it, right?” Gwaine said conversationally. He still wasn’t entirely sure about the background of this new stranger, but he was certain it couldn’t beat their years of adventuring together.

“We just have to prove whose better friends with Merlin.”

₪₪₪₪₪ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never fear, this arc will be back ^_^


	80. Merry... Beltane?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little scene was prompted by wisepuma23 quite a while ago. Enjoy!

₪₪₪₪₪ 

It wasn’t often that the inhabitants of Camelot had something truly joyous and untainted to celebrate – so when Yuletide rolled around, with not a single immortal army in sight, they threw the grandest revel of the year.

Well, most of them did.

“Are you alright, Merlin?” Gwen asked quietly, wondering at the odd, melancholy expression on her friend’s face. “You look… uptight.”

The servant hesitated, wondering if he should come clean. People had been executed for less, after all. “Uh… it’s kind of a long story. I… don’t celebrate Yuletide.”

“Why ever not?”

“…because I hold with the old gods?”

₪₪₪₪₪   
 


	81. Arthur Tries to Comfort Merlin, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much what it says in the title. Prompt by tornpages ^_^

₪₪₪₪₪ 

Arthur was utterly oblivious to most of the goings on in Camelot, but he wasn’t a complete idiot. Something was wrong with Merlin.

Which, his conscience told him insistently, meant that he should do something about it.

The problem was, his conscience wouldn’t tell him _what_ to do. Give Merlin time off? No, he had training and patrols and speeches to give, and Merlin couldn’t be spared.

Did he… _say_ something?

Arthur shuddered internally. A week later, however, Merlin’s moping had escalated to the point where he hadn’t insulted Arthur all day… and the king finally decided enough was enough.

₪₪₪₪₪


	82. Arthur Tries to Comfort Merlin, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin wonders if Arthur has been possessed.

₪₪₪₪₪ 

“Merlin!”

The warlock glanced up, taking in Arthur’s slightly manic smile. “Yes, sire?” he said cautiously.

“I… you haven’t been spouting your idiotic babble lately.”

Merlin frowned. “I mean… you’ve been rather quiet,” Arthur stammered, and he started wondering if the king hadn’t been possessed. “I suppose you’re alright, though? Nothing you need to…” the king gathered his courage, “… _talk_ about?”

Merlin’s lips twitched. “No, sire.” After all, he’d already taken care of the poltergeist that had been haunting Camelot’s halls and whispering threats in his ear all week.

“Excellent,” Arthur said quickly – before fleeing as fast as he could.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Arthur. Hope you enjoyed that ^_^ See you all tomorrow!


	83. Suspicious Materialising… Oh, What the Hell, Arthur’s Given Up Keeping Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An _elephant_ mysteriously appears... thankfully not on Arthur's desk. Raynebowe, this one's for you :D

₪₪₪₪₪ 

“ _WHAT THE DEVIL – I GIVE UP_!” Arthur roared as the members of the Round Table dove for cover, questioning the sanity of the universe as a whole.

The – obviously magical – creature had simply _appeared_ above them. And it must have been magical, because Arthur was certain something that size shouldn’t be flying. Arthur hadn’t gotten a good look before Gwen dragged him out the way, but it was _big_ , and grey, with ears the size of Percival. The beast trumpeted merrily, and – there wasn’t really another word for it – _swooped_ downwards, smashing Arthur’s prized table to bits in the process.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given Arthur's unfortunate love of hunting, I'm going to go ahead and say that Merlin managed to happily relocate the elephant, perhaps under the care of Kilgarrah... who, let's face it, was probably a bit lonely anyway.


	84. The One Where the Week’s Demonic Creature is Actually Just a Squirrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has a bit of a rant. Prompt by wisepuma23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is loosely based off of the Day of the Doctor - which, sadly, is also owned by the BBC :( Carries on somewhat from I'm Sorry, The Triple Goddess Isn't in Right Now.

₪₪₪₪₪ 

“Do you know who I am? I’m _Emrys_ – guardian of the Once and Future King, consort to Freya, Lady of the Lake, last Dragonlord, High Lord to the druids. I defeated Morgause, vanquished Cornelius Sigan, and sent Nimueh to her grave. I am the killer of the undead, the prophesized immortal, most powerful warlock ever to walk this earth. And you… oh. You’re basically just a squirrel, aren’t you?”

The squirrel chittered companionably back. Leon and Elyan glanced between each other, and a silent agreement was reached.

When Merlin wore golden robes, it was better to pretend he wasn’t there.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^


	85. Gladiator, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath. Apologies if Arthur is slightly OOC - he has just had quite a shock, after all ^_^

₪₪₪₪₪ 

“What was _that_?”

Merlin looked up tiredly from his blood-stained hands. “What was what, sire?”

“That! You just… how…”

“He would have killed me.”

“But you’re… you,” Arthur said, his voice small. _Mer_ lin didn’t beat bandits twice his size unconscious. _Mer_ lin didn’t even kill spiders.

“I'm aware of that, funnily enough.” Merlin hesitated. “Did you think I’d never had to defend myself before, Arthur? After all these years, did you honestly think I’d never had to fight, or… take a life?”

Arthur stared – and that simple sentence haunted him long after they were safely back behind Camelot’s walls.

₪₪₪₪₪


	86. Immortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of angsty Wednesday. NOT a death-fic, but, um... ye be warned.

₪₪₪₪₪ 

Merlin was dead.

Grief wasn’t vast enough. Guilt wasn’t strong enough. Pain was too shallow and empty, for the thousand emotions that roiled together in one seething mass; emotions that could only be described with Gwaine’s wordless keening and Leon’s head slowly shaking back and forth in wordless denial, that ached like burning tears finally run dry and cut like a thousand small memories ground together into shards of glass.

Because Merlin was _dead_.

But then gold gathered in sightless, glassy eyes – fireflies flickering back to life – and with a gasp and a heave, suddenly he wasn’t.

Merlin was _alive_.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on that cheery note...
> 
> Just kidding - I should probably offer some explanation. I firmly believe that Merlin actually did die during 'The Poisoned Chalice' - that Gaius' magic wasn't enough to save him, and his heart stopped beating, etc. Therefore, it's my headcanon that when Merlin's close to death, his magic waits until it knows for certain that nothing else will save him - until he's right on death's door - before it heals him. Hence, in this drabble, after a run in with some bandits the knights and Arthur spent a goodly long while thinking Merlin was dead after his heart and breathe had stopped, but before his immortality kicked in. Hence angst! I won't be continuing this arc, but it's fun to imagine how his friends might react to the revelation that Merlin literally can't die :D
> 
> (Sorry. I promise that I'll put up something crack-ish and fluffy tomorrow to make up for this ^_^)


	87. Why Mixing Warlocks and Wine Isn't Wise, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk!Merlin. The knights don't believe that Merlin can outdrink Gwaine. Surprise surprise, they're wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin. 
> 
> I'm actually remembering to warn you this time - the chances of me updating tomorrow are about slim to none - and I have no Gwaine around to negate those odds :(

₪₪₪₪₪ 

“Meeeeerrrrrrrrlin, aren’t you drunk yet?”

“Nope. Are you, Gwaine?”

“…Yesh.”

“Told you I could drink him under the table.”

The rest of the knights stared open-mouthed as the stone-cold sober manservant smiled smugly, his magic burning through the excess alcohol in his system at unbelievable speeds. Across from him, Gwaine collapsed onto the floor amidst the empty bottles, giggling – quite literally underneath the table.

“Okay, I believe it now,” Percival whispered to Elyan. “I always thought Arthur was lying when he said Merlin spent all his time at the tavern, but now…”

Merlin’s grin faded, and he heaved heart-felt sigh.

₪₪₪₪₪


	88. Why Mixing Warlocks and Wine Isn't Wise, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drunk!Merlin.

₪₪₪₪₪ 

“Meeeeerrrrrrrrlin, are you drunk _now_?”

“Maybe,” the warlock slurred, wondering why their mugs were levitating off of the table. He chuckled. Mugs weren’t s’posed to fly. Oooh, now they were spinning…

“Tha’s pretty,” Gwaine sighed. “Do something else.”

Vaguely, Merlin’s fuzzy brain attempted to comprehend what was wrong with that sentence. Then he shrugged. Thinking was _hard_.

The next morning, for some unknown reason, the Rising Sun was entirely pink, a half-dozen apple-trees were growing through its roof, and every single Round Table knight – plus one servant – could be found perched in their boughs. Singing.

No-one found it particularly strange.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you when I see you ^_^


	89. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt by JediMagnet. Angst ahoy! (Extremely angsty angst. You have been warned :D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be putting up three drabbles today, as well as another chapter of Enquiries. Enjoy!

₪₪₪₪₪ 

Arthur didn’t remember precisely when they received words that Ealdor had been attacked. But he did know that he would never forget the burnt husks of what had once been homely cottages, the dead livestock in the fields, the dead _people_ in the streets.

And, more than anything, he would never forget the shattered, broken look on Merlin’s face when they found Hunith’s body.

All he knew was that when Merlin vanished, he didn’t follow.

And when his servant reappeared days later, empty and hollow, and Morgana was never seen again… he couldn’t find it in himself to question it.

₪₪₪₪₪   
 


	90. Dear Diary, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's diary entries. Prompt by Raphale and Raynebowe.

₪₪₪₪₪ 

_Today I saved the prat no less than four times. Four. Consult the bloody tally chart to see how many that makes in total. I can’t be bothered counting all of the marks. And – get this – one of those times was by dropping a tree branch on top of the bandit creeping up on him. Again. I’m not sure whether to be relieved or worried that the greatest king these lands shall ever know is a complete and utter oblivious imbecile._

_On the plus side, I came up with a creative new insult. Potato-brain. He will never see it coming._

₪₪₪₪₪ 

 


	91. Dear Diary, Part 2

₪₪₪₪₪ 

_Today a cult of sorcerers appeared, with the intention of kidnapping Arthur and sacrificing him to the gods. I missed breakfast getting rid of them – what is it with cults of sorcerers and sacrifices? Once they figured out I was Emrys it was open-season with the ominous chants and rituals – and then the prat decided it would be an excellent idea to have a bit of morning whack-Merlin-over-the-head-and-call-it-training. I am ninety percent sure that it was a punishment for the fact the Gaius once again told him that I was at the tavern – before dawn. I don’t even like drinking!_

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it, guys. The beginning of the end. Or is it the end of the beginning? 
> 
> ...I am way to sleep-deprived.


	92. Dear Diary, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's diary is not as private as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters today. Also, I've officially finished writing all 100 chapters, so I won't be able to take any more prompts *sad face* - but I've written something for every one that I've received. A huge thanks to everyone who sent me one (or more than one ;D)

₪₪₪₪₪ 

_I’ve officially run out of room for my tallies._

_What do I do now, carve them on the walls?_

_Today I had a raging death-match with a rogue Catha, right beside the camp, in broad daylight. And you know what Arthur said once I’d stumbled back into camp? “What was that racket? Did you have to walk into every tree in the forest, Merlin?”_

_I am so done._

Arthur and the knights finally looked up from the ink-splattered pages of the journal, struck dumb.

“Jeez Merlin has a great imagination, doesn’t he?” Elyan said eventually, and his fellows fondly agreed.

₪₪₪₪₪


	93. Resurrection, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promised return of the Will arc ^_^ There will be three parts to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything *cries in the corner*

₪₪₪₪₪ 

Gwaine’s assumption that proving themselves to be Merlin’s closest friends would be easy was shot down with frightening alacrity.

First off were the stories Will seemed determined to regale them with – of childhood misadventures, shared encounters with village bullies, and the time they’d nearly flattened some poor villager with tree.

Then there was the whole sorcerer thing. He’d never seen Merlin so protective of anyone – but then, they were the bad guys in this scenario. Merlin seemed under the impression that they were going to attack at any given moment.

Yup. This was going to be harder than previously thought.

₪₪₪₪₪


	94. Resurrection, Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knights begin their campaign to show how close they are with Merlin. It backfires.

₪₪₪₪₪ 

Merlin watched in bemusement as Will and the knights bickered.

And not over sorcery or laws or anything important – they were bickering over _him_.

Apparently, the knights had decided to make dinner for once; they were disagreeing over how to cook the meat, of all things. Percival insisted that Merlin always left it pink in the middle – and he did, Arthur liked it that way. Will informed them that he preferred it well-done. Merlin watched in astonishment as the knights glanced between each other, and promptly returned the meat to the fire.

All up, it was a rather novel experience.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow, wonderful people!


	95. Resurrection, Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the Resurrection arc.

₪₪₪₪₪ 

The knights were nigh on ready to call their subtle war quits. A war in which Arthur, of course, had been more of a sponsor than active, invested participant.

But then, destiny wasn’t easily denied.

None of them would have ever wished to reach their victory in that manner. But when Merlin woke back up after being poisoned – again – and found four knights, one king and Will crowding around him, the first words on his lips were, “Is Arthur okay?”

The grin slid right off of the sorcerer’s face; and Arthur somehow couldn’t quite find it in himself to celebrate.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this wasn't quite as fluffy an ending as I'd been expecting, but sometimes stories like to throw curveballs at me like that. Hopefully it was okay ^_^


	96. The Monsters You Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin contemplates Arthur's revelations about the attack on the Druid camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by wisepuma23!

₪₪₪₪₪ 

The first time Merlin had killed a man, he’d been three years old.

He didn’t even remember it. A village man had seen his golden eyes and attacked both him and his mother, and his magic had reacted instinctually to protect them.

There was a reason that Merlin sometimes thought himself to be a monster.

So when he learned about the raid on the Druid camp, and listened to Arthur’s self-loathing at having been forced to kill at just sixteen… he didn’t really feel much sympathy. Horror, yes. But not for Arthur.

Uther had made monsters of all of them.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if both of these updates were pretty heavy. I'm saving up the happy, adorable ones ^_^ See you tomorrow!!


	97. Arthur's Obliviousness Reaches New Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Raynebowe - everyone knows about Merlin's magic... except Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry about not updating yesterday - but here, have all four remaining drabbles. (Oh, I just said that. Last four. Sad face D:) But, as promised, I saved all happy, bromancey ones for last. Enjoy!

₪₪₪₪₪ 

Merlin’s magic was an open secret.

The knights knew, and laughed about his escapades. The council knew, and applauded their king’s cunning at sourcing such a loyal magical protector. The townsfolk knew, and spoke in hushed voices of their brave guardian.

So everyone was rather surprised when Arthur had his manservant arrested for sorcery. Naturally, they assumed that he was worried about appearances.

Which led to a rather awkward conversation in which representatives from every single faction within Camelot soothingly informed their bewildered monarch that they had been aware of Merlin’s sorcery for years, and that it was fine. Really.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also - a little while ago, the wonderful wisepuma23 actually _commissioned an illustration for 'I'm Sorry, the Triple Goddess Isn't in Right Now!_ The illustration was painted by mycolour, and it is utterly amazing. Honestly, I had a small break-down when I saw it. I haven't been able to put it into this work quite yet, but you can check it out on wisepuma's tumblr, right [here](http://wisepuma23.tumblr.com/post/132360818933/im-sorry-the-triple-goddess-isnt-in-right-now) (I hope wisepuma doesn't mind me sending people here ^_^)
> 
> I just want to say, right here, that I am so incredibly grateful for this. wisepuma, you're amazing. It's fantastic. So please do go and have a look!


	98. Not Just a Servant, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Raphale - Merlin is sick of being taken for granted, and Arthur doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Raphale - I loved this idea! Hopefully you all do too ^_^

₪₪₪₪₪ 

“What, Merlin?” Arthur said casually, hiding his discomfort. It was like Lord and Lady Brunhilde were assessing Merlin’s worth, determining what secret’s he might know. So Arthur protected him as best he could. “He’s just a servant. Unimportant.”

He must have been convincing. Their interest dissipated. Doubly convincing, because the moment they left Merlin exploded.

“You idiot! You clotpole! After nearly a decade, I thought… bloody hell, I _quit_!”

“What – Merlin!”

“Don’t worry, sire,” Merlin said dully. “I’m just a servant, after all. I’m easily replaceable.”

And with that he slipped out the door, leaving Arthur gaping helplessly after him.

₪₪₪₪₪


	99. Not Just a Servant, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is confused - because, after everything they've been through, how could Merlin truly believe that Arthur doesn't care about him?

₪₪₪₪₪ 

Somewhat conversely, considering he’d just quit, Arthur found Merlin working intently in the armoury.

“What do you want?” Merlin said eventually.

“To figure out why you just quit for no apparent reason.”

Merlin stared incredulously. “Arthur, do you realise how busy I’ve been? Added to the quest we just returned from, during which _I saved your life again_ … maybe being told I’m still just a servant just made me reconsider my life choices.”

Arthur stared, wondering how anyone could be so oblivious. “Idiot,” he said fondly. “You’re not just a servant, Merlin. You’re… my friend. And you always will be.”

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that adorable? I hope so, because - 
> 
> *loud, sad crying*
> 
> Second last one! I don't want this to be over...


	100. Finding Merlin, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return to the very first arc in this series. Pips requested a continuation, and I thought that it would make a nice way to round everything off ^_^

₪₪₪₪₪ 

“What now?”

“I’m not sure,” Merlin said thoughtfully. “We create Albion. The prophecies were pretty hazy on how to actually go about it, though. Just wing it, I guess.”

Arthur looked at him incredulously. “You’re Magic incarnate, and your answer is _just wing it_?”

Merlin grinned lazily. “We bring magic back. Then we unite the kingdoms. Then… who knows? I’m sure it will fall into place.”

“I can live with that,” Arthur said comfortably. Together they watched as the sun crept over the horizon – just the two of them, side-by-side, as Destiny had decreed – and Destiny looked back and smiled.

₪₪₪₪₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Warning: This is going to get sappy. But please read it anyway_ ^_^
> 
> Well, this is it, guys. We're officially at 100 drabbles, the end of the series - and I'm really sad about it. I loved writing these, but to be honest I think that I enjoyed hearing from everyone on such a regular basis even more. Thanks to everyone who has read, cookies to those who bookmarked, left kudos, and commented, and Great Prompt Bears for everyone who sent me prompts, for helping this series along \ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ/ You all made my day every time I heard from you.
> 
> Double thanks to all my wonderful regulars - in particular Raynebowe and wisepuma23, who have commented on almost every single one of my updates since they started reading this series - you're amazing :D 
> 
> I'll hopefully be finishing off Enquiries in the next week or two (I'm going to seriously upgrade my updating schedule :D) and after that I won't be posting for a month or so. But I'll see you all when I get back? I hope so, anyway. 
> 
> And I guess that all that's left to say is thank _you_ ^_^ I don't want to go.


End file.
